Dancing in the Shadows
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Because in the end all they can depend on is each other to keep the madness at bay. Axel/Gabriella OC


Dancing in the shadows

Dancing in the shadows

Chaos – When Axel and Roxas fought it was like watching chaos at its finest, yet Namine and Gabriella had never seen anything more beautiful.

Hate – Axel and Zexion hated each other and it had started long before Gabriella stepped onto the scene, there could only be one that could mind fucker.

Somebody – She was HIS somebody and no one else was allowed to have her.

Home – When Axel told her they were home, in his bedroom, she didn't know why she was so depressed and unbelieving

Arousing – She lay there on her stomach beneath him while he pressed open mouthed kisses along the scar she had gotten that day due to his carelessness and she had never found anything more arousing.

Picture – Axel nudged her slightly and pointed at his best friend and the blonde witch and they shared a smile.

Dance – Demyx could only watch in wonder the two couples dancing in unison to an unrehearsed dance to his song and wonder what drove them to be happy in such a dark world.

Jealousy – She hated both of them, ever since the two witches had stepped onto the scene she had ceased being the only female and she hated not being it anymore.

Moon – "Who needs a moon?" asked Roxas, staring at Namine coolly. "I have you."

Desire – Namine cringed when she saw the fake desire in Marluxia's eyes and hide behind Roxas.

Strings – When she reached for his hand Gabriella distinctly felt something like strings being cut in certain places on her body.

Tea – Luxord knew without a doubt that the Puppet Seeress' tea was the best he had ever had.

Desert – Gabriella stumbled into Namine's room to find the pale girl crying and wondered which one of the small group of 'friends' was taking Roxas' desertion harder.

Sun – Her skin and clothes shun like the moon and her hair and smile the sun; Roxas thought he would blush, if he could, the first time he saw her.

Fuck – He fucked her in ways that Axel wouldn't have the balls to and wondered why she didn't prefer him.

Heart – Axel awoke to a strange feeling of warmth and when he opened his eyes he saw Gabriella glowing above her heart with her hand resting in the same spot. "Don't," he whispered taking her wrists. "But." "No, I'll get my own."

Oops – Roxas and Namine froze and stared open mouthed at the scene before them and promptly fled the scene of the kitchen.

Attachment – For the time being Xenmas wouldn't say anything about Axel's attachment with the girl because it increased her implanted loyalty to them; he would only intervene if it became problem.

Fear – To keep her safe Axel hid her somewhere no one would think of, in the high tower in Twlight Town, her fear would keep her away from the edge and no one would think him that cruel.

Rose – Maraluxia was overprotective of his rose garden so when he found all his white roses bushes hacked to bits he knew who to blame and why.

Present – Only Axel would give her such a gift, considered Gabriella watching the Riku Replica end Zexion's non existent life.

Audition – He had been audition for a part in a heavy metal band when his heart was taken and had looked for his friends, only to discover they had had weak hearts.

Perfect – No matter how many people told her she was imperfect it warmed her heart to know that she was perfect to him.

Flowers – he never gave her flowers he gave her flammable objects.

Light – After Gabby's horrified screams faded he found himself heading towards a light and seeing someone that looked like him with black eyes.

Adventure – When he had wanted adventure doing it without his friends was not at all what he had in mind.

Basket – Xaldin raised an eyebrow and turned around promptly leaving Marluxia with his green and yellow basket filled to the brim with roses.

Nasty – Roxas hissed and drew back and the sight of the cauterized wound that ran from her right hip to her left shoulder and glanced up at Axel and a worried Namine.

Memory – When he first saw her, he knew that she was the little violet haired girl that had followed him around like a puppy in Radiant Garden and Traverse Town, he just didn't tell her.

Need – They loved each other despite everyone else telling them they needed hearts for that.

Wait – She really, really hated waiting it made her feel helpless and frightened.

Love – He told her he loved her, she wasn't sure why she believed him when he had no heart to love her with

Thousand – They could exchange a thousand kisses and it still wouldn't be enough for them.

Key – When she saw the keys flash through the heartless, she held her breath until he was finished.

Fire – When he touched her he set her body on fire.

Water – Gabriella watched the water from the shower trail down his body and blushed when he turned and offered her a hand to join him; with a shy smile she dropped the towel and took it.

Ice – When she was angry her eyes turned colder then ice

Time – There were moments in her life that she couldn't place and she wondered why sometimes in her dreams she saw black hair instead of red

Stars – She had loved the stars has a child, she just couldn't remember why.

Silver – She wore his silver chains around her neck after he ceased to exist and Tifa found them hard to look at without shivering in cold.

Orders – They learned early to be careful with how they phased their orders with Axel or it would slap them in the face, too bad Marluxia didn't remember those lessons.

Peace – she was at peace when Zexion was on a mission and didn't have to sneak around with Axel

Wait – Kairi hated waiting but she learned to

Warmth – She traded his Organization coat for her vest and shortened the thing so that it stopped just below her breasts and from then on always felt warm even in the snow.

Despair – The hopeless despair she felt when he was gone stole all colors from her and she sunk even deeper then ever.

Heaven- Her first orgasm under his ministrations showed her the beauty of heaven.

Tears – She didn't know why but the first time he made love to her, she cried silently and felt like she had been reunited with someone she had lost.

Hurt - When Sephiroth betrayed them her heart hurt more then her wound.

Scream – The scream that left her mouth at the death of Axel sent shivers up their spines.

Silence – In the silence of his room they learned each other, inside and out and he always woke up with her blonde head on his shoulder


End file.
